Holiday in Forks
by Asdvhfrnxukcsfbmlf
Summary: Hadar, Leah, and Julianna are the best of friends and LOVE the Twilight series! On Hadar's Birthday, her dad gives her three tickets to go to Forks, Washington for two weeks. What happens when fiction becomes a reality? R&R PLZ! rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so new story! I do not own twilight or the Secret Life of the American Teenager, and NO it is not a crossover between those two. I also do not own Modest Mouse**

Hi! I'm Hadar. And this is the story of one vacation that flipped around and changed my life.

Ok so it all starts when Julianna, Leah, and I were having a sleepover at Leah's house. We were all 14, except for Jules who was 15

"NO AMY NO! STAY WITH BEN!" Leah shouted at the TV. We were watching the Secret Life of the American Teenager. Leah was, well, she was Leah. That's the best way to put it. She wasn't normal in the least, not that any of us actually were, but still. She was a number one Obama **(No flames McCain ppl)** She had short wavy hair that went to right below her ear. She wore colorful clothes and had an awesome personality. She was short. She was as skinny as a stick and no matter how much she ate she never grew any bigger, and she ate A LOT!

"Lee, calm down, Amy is gonna stay with Ben. Come on, I am the physic." That was Jules, Julianna for long, but Jules fit her. Jules was one of a kind. With shoulder length auburn colored hair and blue eyes, a mask of freckles and an assortment of t-shirts and shoes.

" Hey guys I think we should watch the - OW!" yeah, that's me. I'm the clumsy one. I have kind of long dark brown hair with matching eyes. I was really tan and was considered the goody goody prep of the group. I was also about 5'3.

"Hadar, when was the last time you walked?" Leah asked me playfully,

"ummm…… I don't know actually." did I mention I was the oblivious one?

we all then started laughing. Something we do on a regular basis.

"OME OME OME OME OME OME!!"

"Hadar, its OMJ!" said Jules, as if she was talking to a mental patient, which I might as well be.

"UGH guys! NO! OMG! G NOT E OR J **G**!!"

"whatever lee, you know me!" I said,

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention. We were all obsessed, well I was obsessively over obsessed, I mean, if u have met me, well……lets say its scary. And yes, ALL HAIL EDWARD! We are Twilight obsessed.

Julianna loved Jasper, but could settle with Seth. And absolutely adored Alice, like we all do.

Leah though, I wouldn't call her _obsessed_ because she only liked the books. She was actually pretty much against Twilight.

"Ok guys, I say we should get more ice cream" Leah said after we had calmed down from our fit of giggles.

"Oh my Edward, Lee have you had like 5 bowls of ice cream?"

"7 bowls" corrected Jules.

"And your point?" Leah said , impatient. She wanted her ice cream.

"well, uh…. I lost it!"

"oh well I lost the game!" cried Jules. Then Dashboard came on the Radio by Modest Mouse, Leah and I jumped up and began singing and dancing to the words, Julianna looked at us smiling and shaking her head, eating out of a bucket of popcorn.

"AHH I LOVE THIS SONG!" I screamed over the radio. Leah laughed and shook her head. We shimmied and danced until we collapsed onto the floor, falling into a peaceful land of dreams, mine being about Edward.

_(A couple days later on the phone ( three way phone call))_

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed into the phone!!

"What?" Leah and Julianna asked at the same time, making us erupt into a fit of giggles.

"UH guys u got me off topic!"

"ok well spit it out! Ellen's taking me to the mall, and I want to make it to Hot Topic © before they close!"

"Ok so are you ready?"

"yeah

"are you sure?"

"Hadar, if you want to say something, you better spit it out or I'm Gonna hang up the phone!" threatened Jules.

"Ok so, you know how my birthday is in on Friday **(it really is! Happy almost birthday to me)**?"

"so…?"

"MY DAD GOT ME THREE TICKETS TO FORKS FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Screams erupted out of mine and Julianna's mouths. Leah wasn't screaming but she was talking at a mile a minute about everything we would need and have to get and stuff!

**So what do you think? Ok yes so Julianna and Leah really are my best friends. And my name is really Hadar. Any ways, that is pretty much our lives. Lost of laughing and dancing, so plz review!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short disclaimer: I own nothing, not the airport or Starbucks with their elicous drinks, for Titanic, House Bunny, and Rent, Forks, Motorola Razors and of course, Twilight.**

_(At the Airport)_

Leah, Jules and I were at the airport. Our parents, finally, let us go alone. So that means………NO PARENTS!! WOOHOO! (** a/n: obviously, they never let us actually do that, but a girl can dream!)**

I feel so bad for the poor airport. With us there, well, this was gonna be a very nice ride. We went through security and had a couple hours to go. We found the nearest Starbucks.

"I'll have a tall mocha light Frappuccino."

"tall Vanilla bean Frappuccinno" Julianna ordered

"Vente Vanilla Bean Frappuccino" Leah, of course.

With drinks in hand we walked across the airport to our gate. Sometime on the way there I tripped and spilled the drink all across the carpets.

"Crap!"

"Come on, run away from the scene of the crime!" Leah said sneaking away with her secret agent moves.

After running half the way we finally reached our gate, we sat on the floor in front of the giant windows facing the planes. We talked and laughed until my pink razor with an "I love Edward Cullen" wallpaper rang.

"hello?"

"Hello, Hadar?"

I immediately recognized the voice,

"OME -" an eye roll from Leah, "- how did you get my number?"

"from a friend, can I talk to Leah?"

"Umm sure" I said holding in the giggles. I hand motioned that the phone was for her.

She picked up the phone,

"Hello?

"Hey"

"WILL!!"

"how'd you know?"

By know me and Julianna were laughing and rolling along the floor.

"OMG! WILL! As in WILL EDISON? I'm gonna MURDER HADAR! UGH! Oh my fucking god!"

She finished and hung up the phone.

She was still muttering something that sounded like, stupid will calling me on Hadar's stupid cell phone, at the stupid airport, stupid ,stupid, stupid!

Let me explain: ok so Will is a guy from our school. Julianna used to like him a little, but then he liked Leah. We absolutely tortured him, so he fell out of like with her. The thing is, he's a jerk, a freak, and jumps to conclusions! its freaky! And this year I was the "lucky" one that had Will in two of my classes! I was ready to kill myself.

We were now boarding the plane and Leah was tackling me.

We got to our seats at the very front of the plane.

We pulled out our very expansive collection of DVD's.

Titanic came up and Jules called out, in a very very loud voice,

"I CALL JACK!"

When House Bunny came to the screen,

"ITS HADAR'S HOUSE!" **( a:n/ don't ask, plz, you don't want to know. Very long story on a very **_**interesting**_** conversation one day at lunch) **yes we did get many many stares,

Next was Rent. A favorite between us all. By the time we where halfway through, the plane had began to land.

_(off plane and waiting for cab)_

"Forks! FORKS! WE AE IN FORKS! Not spoons or knives but FORKS!"

"I know!" Jules squealed with me

"You guys need to get a life, said Leah, and for that she received a tongue stuck out at her form Julianna.

The cab came and took us to the small motel in the very heart of Forks.

We got to the hotel, relaxed and ready to party!

**So? Hit or miss? Plz review, if I get anywhere close the amount of reviews I had fro 90 years into the Future I will be soo soo happy. Plus I have a cold, so reviews do make me happier so I can get better faster. Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review. Plz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! My Birthday party is soon and I am soooo excited! Anyways, school is driving me crazy, and French is getting hard, so im not gonna be updating for longer periods of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for my friends, I own them ( Leah , Jules, you know I do. U 2 maddie. M-A-D-D-I-E!!**

"OW! Jules that was my foot!" Leah screamed.

"Come on guys, one more flo-umph"

"Hadar you have got to stop falling up the stairs!"

I Stuck my tongue out at her. After a couple of more laughs and a ton more bruises we made it into our room.

"ugh, wow, its umm…. Umm…." I couldn't finds a word to describe it,

"ugh its really, umm really…" neither could Jules.

"umm very… antique-ey?"

"antique-ey?"

"nice word, it fits it perfectly," we laughed and jumped onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

_Creak_

"WHOA!" we shouted, it was loud and the whole bed shook.

The room was pretty big. With a old kitchenette in one corner and then a small loveseat and an armchair facing the small TV. The bed had a wooden frame with grandma looking covers. Its was very….homey to say the least.

We needed some groceries if we were gonna be living here for the next two weeks, we would need food. With Leah, we would need even more food.

We walked to the store and grabbed a cart.

"EEK! YELLOW PORSCHE!!" I shouted. "We never see those in Walnut Creek!"

"Whoa!" Julianna said.

"come on guys! I'm hungry!" Leah urged, impatient, and wanting food.

We entered the store and Leah sat in the cart, while I pushed it. Jules, Leah, and I were putting tons of food.

"OOH HOT POCKETS! We need some of those!" Leah cried.

"oh and don't forget the popcorn!" said Jules,

" we need some Ghirardelli to!" **(a:n/ for those of you who don't know what Ghirardelli is, shame on you! it's the most yummiest chocolate ever!)** I yelled, chocolate was my weakness.

"TO THE PICKLES!" Leah shouted.

Just as we were running full speed into the pickled aisle, I caught sight of some pale skin and black spiky hair, I let go of the cart in wonder and just stared after where she had been just second before.

"AH NO! PICKLES AREN'T SUPPOSED TO HURT M- OW!!

"Hadar? Hadar?" Leah and Jules asked, waving their hands in front of my face. Leah was covered in pickles, it was a hilarious sight, but I couldn't laugh.

"yeah, hey guys, sorry, I just thought I saw something. It was nothing though. Right?" I murmured, trying to convince my self more then trying to tell them. It couldn't be her. Tons of girls were pale with black spiky hair. Right?

**Srry for shortness! Its just that I really am busy. I'll write more soon, I promise. Probably around the time I get 20 reviews. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO!!!! Im giving u a Halloween present! Aren't I nice? This chapter goes out to morethanmyownlife and my beasties, you know who you are.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Vans, Uggs, Converse, Forks, or La Push.**

We came into our room, each carrying 5 bags of food on our arms. We plopped down at the bed and pulled out Julianna's handy dandy laptop. We searched the web taking turns going to different web sites.

At around six, Leah started complaining that she wanted food.

"Hadar! Make me food!' Leah whined.

"Why me?" I asked

"because life hates you," Julianna's genius response.

"Ugh fine!" I said I rolled off the bed and onto the cold hard floor.

"OW!"

Leah and Julianna giggled as I glared up at them.

We made some food and settled in for an interesting night of uncomfortable sleep.

We woke and got ready for some old time tourist-y sightseeing.

I walked into the bathroom, Julianna went into the bedroom, and Leah went into the closet. We changed and walked out at the exact same times. We immediately burst out laughing.

Julianna was wearing a Jasper shirt with light blue flare jeans and black converse.

Leah was wearing a Carlisle shirt with red shorts, black Uggs and oversized red sunglasses.

I was wearing an Edward shirt with dark skinny jeans and Vans.

We grabbed sweatshirts and walked outside to wait for our cab.

Our first stop was La Push. I had to be dragged out of the cab as I didn't want to be anywhere near where a werewolf would have wouldn't have been. I finally got out and we walked across the beach. Julianna raced ahead while I jogged slowly.

Out of the abyss(** a:n/ If anyone can guess where that's from scroll to end of chapter for details) **I heard a deep grumble. I looked into the bushes and I could have sworn I had seen an eye, black as night and sparkling like diamond. Another grumble and a twig snapped. I inched foreword and the footsteps faded.

"HADORK! GET OVER HEAR!" Leah shouted already so far away.

I ran over to them thinking the whole time. I got over to them panting and forced a smile. I suddenly had an awesome idea.

I gave Julianna an evil smirk and ran up to her as if I was about to give her a hug, I wrapped my hands around her and slowly dragged her near the waters edge.

I released her and pushed her in.

I sat there laughing and Leah crept us behind me and pushed me in.

I sat there bewildered but snapped out of it as soon as Leah let out a giggle. I looked at Jules and she was already a step ahead of me.

When Leah closed her eyes we grabbed her hands and pushed her in.

For that moments I had almost forgotten about the mysterious creature I had seen in the bushes. Almost.

**Ok so if you know who said the qoute above send me a PM or a preferred review with**

**1. What movie it's from**

**2. Who said it**

**3. What came next.**

**(Leah and Julianna are not allowed to participate)**

**LURVE YOU ALL!!!**

**And remember**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review **


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!

Mrs. Edward Cullen 4ever here!

Ok, so, my creative juices have stopped flowing.

And only **YOU** can help bring them back!

What I want **YOU **to do is send me a review or a PM with ideas for stories.

I will pick a couple and turn them into stories.

The help is much needed.

CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys!!!!

Just wanted to let you guys know that I have a new story up. YAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!

So be sure to check it out or ill have the Volturi hunt you down!


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLY CRAP!!!!!! Ok who saw Twilight? I LUVED IT!!!!!!!!!!!! I just saw it a third time. When they leaned in to kiss my friend was like "hurry up" they kissed softly "THAT'S IT??" started making out, "that's more like it!" while my other friends wolf whistled and "ow ow"ed. I saw it at midnight and it was totally worth it.**

**Ok, so I know my updates are slow, but bare with me!**

**SO I promise they will meet the Cullens in the next chapter. I pinky promise!**

**Anyway: I do not own Twilight, Yoda, Anchor Blue, Hot Topic, American Eagle, the Beatles, Barnes and Noble, and star bucks.**

After we went to La Push, we decided to go grab some lunch.

We arrived at this small diner and sat down. We talked about fan fiction, something we were all addicted to.

"Jules, come on, you can't make me die and not become a vampire just because I locked you out of lee's house that one time!"

"just watch me Hadar, just watch me!"

"remember, young ones, author karma exists!" Leah preached in an awkward Yoda voice.

At this we all started laughing

" So, " I said started a new conversation, " hottest Cullen."

"Carlisle" Leah said

"Jasper" Julianna exclaimed

"Nope sorry guys, you all lose, its Edward!!"

We continues fighting over this for a couple more minutes when a girl from the a couple booths down came up to us,

"Edward is the hottest Cullen" the mystery girl said

"THANK YOU!" I exclaimed

"but jasper pretty hot too. He looks like he's in pain half the time. By the way, I'm Jessica! And I like the Cullens to, but I don't go as far as putting them on my shirts, oh well. I guess some people are just like that. Oh, I got to go my boyfriend Mike, and my friend Lauren are waiting for me! Bye! Nice talking to you!"

She walked out before any of us had the time to talk.

Julianna was the first to break the silence,

"that was kinda creepy"

"what a weird coincidence that she had a boyfriend named Mike and a friend named Lauren. Like Jessica Stanly" I mused.

Meanwhile leah was devouring her cheeseburger, talking occasionally, just muffled from her chewing.

We left the diner when Leah began complaining that she forgot her knee high socks and that she just HAD to get more or else she'll die.

Jules and I finally agreed and we drove to the mall.

We decided to go our separate ways and meet at Anchor Blue in an hour.

Leah went towards Hot Topic skipping singing Beatle songs as she made her way to the store.

Jules walked calmly to American Eagle while humming musicals under her breath.

I stared at my friends walking away. After they had disappeared from my sight I jogged to the nearest Barnes and Noble.

On the way there I passed Hot Topic and saw Leah holding up two pairs of Multi colored socks.

"HADORK!! Get over here and help pick which socks to buy!"

"Hmm…Um I think you should get the pink, blue, purple and yellow ones." I told her with a critical eye.

"You know what? Ill get both!" she exclaimed and went to search for earrings.

I was about to leave the store when I noticed that they had new Twilight bags.

I quickly picked one up and paid. It had all the Cullens around the Cullen Crest with the appropriate couples holding their others.

I slung it across my should and walked briskly to Barnes and Noble.

I about reached the store when I tripped over the threshold. Two strong cold hands stopped.

Before I could thank the stranger, he or she had already walked away from my sight.

I entered the store and grabbed a copy of Twilight and a cup of Starbucks and sat at a very comfortable chair and prepared myself for an hour of Edward….

**OK! Another chapter done! I would luv to thank Lee and Jules aka the two one my profile.**

**I really suggest you read your stories. They are some of my Fave.**

**So one last thing review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review **


End file.
